Be my forever
by Mr. Agent
Summary: The sweet church bell rung, as the bride entered in a gorgeous gown..


Disclaimer- I don't own Resident evil.

This is the story about the wedding of Helena and Leon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since the first time Leon saved Helena, at the Tall Oaks incident, she developed feeling for him. Her heart started twitching again, and she started feeling warm around him. Although she concealed it from him, yet she knew in the inside of the love that had spontaneously developed for him.

And it was after a little peace that was restored over the world with the death of Simmons, she decided to express her feelings to Leon, and even Ada was nowhere near to him too, so she found it quite appropriate to express her love to him.

Leon wasn't at his usual duty of the secret service, but had taken a long leave after the trauma he had suffered with the death of his dear friend and the president of the United States. He was at his home, which was visited by him in like centuries. He sat in the porch, with his legs stretched out, and his hands loosely crossed behind his head. He was enjoying the heat of the sun he longed for in so many years.

Helena parked her car in front of his house, as she locked her car door and walked nervously towards the main entrance of his house. Her heart was throbbing furiously against her chest. It was the very first time she was going to express her feelings, hell no one and she herself hasn't asked anyone out even in the days of her college.

She stopped at the gate, as her eyes set upon the door. She gulped one more time, before knocking on the door. She heard footsteps coming towards her position, and then the door opened and there stood her prince charming.

"Uhh... Hi Leon?" she spoke up.

"Hey Helena! Come in come in" Leon said in a warm gesture, of course if a subordinate would come to your house you'll greet them nicely, unless you're someone like some asshole with no manners.

She stepped in and joined Leon at the porch, sitting on a chair, as she felt nervous, and the beads of perspiration formed on the back of her neck.

"So what brings you here?" Asked Leon resuming his seat and stretching against the sunlight.

"Well... I-I was thinking.. to.. to meet you.. it's been a while" she half stuttered and half blushed, but it was not visible to person like Leon or Chris Redfield or Agent, because they're bogus in the head. Wow.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you again too! So, how's you doing?" he asked her.

"Great... Yeah Great, I'm all fine waiting for the services to render another case.. yeah" she lied, and lied pretty badly.

"Oookay.. Here have some tea" he said standing up from his position and taking a hold of the kettle.

"NO.. I'll help mysel..." she said as she too bent forward to take the kettle, and then she grabbed his hand instead. New year fireworks came early for her,as she felt the fireworks in her own heart.

"Umm.. Sorry uh.." Leon scratched the back of his head and blushed, his heart rung like a... a vintage telephone.

"No-no it's fine.. It was my fault too" She too blushed and brushed the trail of her hairs from her face.

"Uhh... so yeah what were you saying?" Leon presumed the talking after having tea.

"Yeah, Yeah I was saying..." she grew extreme red then.

"Uh.. you okay Helena, you sure you're not ill or like that?" he asked her.

"NO.. I.." she took in a long deep breath, it was much needed.

"Leon.. I want to say... that wantingly or unwantingly I've started growing feelings for you.. that I" she spoke.

Leon's heart throbbed.

"Love..."

His heart broke all the speed limits.

"You..."

He stood abacked

Then she stretched out her hands for a long awaited hug, as her hands twitched in nervousness.

Leon stood dumbly there, but then he embraced her finally.

She couldn't believe it was real, what she thought of, the time when Leon met her once, was coming to life, and in bright colors.

"Me.. too" Leon said as he embraced her sweetly.

After 6 months...

The church bell merrily rung as Leon stood in the church, in some dashing white groom tuxido. There was a vibe of merry in the entire atmosphere. There stood her one the best friend Sherry as the bride's girl, and his best man was Chris, but his tux didn't fit him well, yet he looked perfectly fine. Though Ada was missing.

Then entered the bride, in the most gorgeous clothing, that a bride could assist, her face covered by a veil. And there she stood beside the love of her life. Then the ceremonies began, as the father of the church, Hulk Hogan chanted the holy enchantments, binding the couple in the holy wedlock.

"Do you, Leon. lawfully accept Helena as your wife, Brother?" asked Hulk hogan.

"Of course, I do" responded Leon.

"And do you, Helena. , lawfully accept Leon as your beloved Husband, brothe... I mean sister?" asked the father again.

There was a trail of silence, and no answer from the bride's side.

Then Hulk hogan coughed as if to remind her incase she had a brain fart.

"No, I don't" said Helena.

The entire atmosphere was in shock.

"WHY?" asked Leon, rather demanded.

"Because I love him" Helena pointed as the roof of the church peeled of and there stood a nasty looking creature, an Ogreman.

"What, you love that piece of shit?"

"Yes, I love him from the deep of my heart, and would love him forever."

Then the Ogreman picked her up, and went away merrily cuddling her.

There stood Leon broken, and shattered as the supposed wife and the creature went away.

And so 'The beauty and beast 2' was made.

THE END.


End file.
